


#000. Richie "trashmouth" Tozier

by acidtozier



Series: Adore You|stozier [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtozier/pseuds/acidtozier
Summary: "I'd walk through fire for you. just let me adore you"STAN ABSOLUTELY HATES RICHIE TOZIER. He hates that way he never pays attention in class and still gets A's. He hates the nicknames he'll give to anyone that he knows. He hates the way the rooms heads almost do a 180° just to look at him and hear what he says. He hates the way his loud clothes look.BUT MOST OF ALL, he hates the fact that he doesn't actually hate him, It's something else. Some deep feeling inside his chest, a nagging thought in his mind.ON THE OPPOSITE END, Richie loves him. Maybe love is a strong word, maybe adore is more fitting. He adores the way he pays close attention to everything. He adores what words Stan has picked to speak. He adores his thoughtfulness to the people around him. He adores him. So much.HE TRIES TO TALK TO HIM, make conversation, but always get shut down. All he wants is a connection to the boy, so he thinks outside the box.SOON STAN FINDS A BOY who goes by "zach" on the internet. They start to talk, sending letters, and one day he started to realize Zach's true identity. what question he'll have to answer is, will he tell Richie that they know it's him?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Adore You|stozier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636135
Kudos: 15





	#000. Richie "trashmouth" Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there's any spelling/grammar errors!

Richie Tozier was always one to make a show. You see, he did not care much for his actions, or how they would affect the people around him. He started to pick up on his father's vulgar language at a young age, some of the faculty at Derry Elementary School would say, 'he swears like a sailor at only 7 years old!' Peers and adults playing like a broken record, telling him not to partake in something so mature. The thing is, being told not to say such things would only make him want to say them so much more. Most of the time he would be in the principal's office promising never to say anything like that again, only up back in the room the smells of too much firewood cologne and daisy perfume. On slow days he'd mess around just to get the little sweets they'd leave in a glass jar at the front desk.

When he found out that his mom is having another kid, it felt like hell was brought up from the depths of the earth and into his life. At first, he was angry. What little kid isn't? His face ruddy from thoughts of having all the love from his caring mom and dad one day, and cut away from him next. But when his father came out with the new life in his arms at the hospital, those thoughts were wiped away when he saw the little girl. It was crazy how much hair she had already, the same shiny ringlets as her big brother. It was a little hard when he started to notice that only his father was the only one hanging around with him, bringing him things when he was sick, helping him with homework —that he could do easily, he just needed someone to talk to— and giving him spare change for the arcade, something Richie started to get into. Even having one simple conversation with his mom was always rushed and awkward.

In the summer before sixth grade, he had his yearly checkup, when the ophthalmologist told him he had to wear glasses. He already was mad that he would have to put the stupid things on, but he was ready to throw a tantrum when he saw the big, bulky coke bottle glasses. It didn't help that his untamed hair and big front teeth were a focal point for ongoing teases and blows to him. Now that he put on some bigger-than-life glasses every day, he didn't want to deal with another degrading nickname. Especially anything to do Henry and his stupid goons. But of course, it seems as though everything and everyone was against him at this point.

Richie's parents we're getting tired of his constant flow of complaints about his glasses saying, but mom — he would drag on her name— they're uncomfortable and meanies at school call me four-eyes! He didn't want to tell them the whole story, he's been keeping things in since jude, feeling bad to trouble them with his complaints when they already have a sassy toddler in their hands. They would always dismiss it by saying, 'You'll get used to them!' and, 'Toughen up kid. No one will notice whether you have those things on or not' It's not the best advice to give to someone but at least it was something, right?

The first day of school was one of the worst, Henry and his friends were on his tail all day throughout the halls. In classes Richie and the three had together, they would make it their job to whisper-yell over attendance, saying "Bucky beaver" when it got to the Tozier's boy name. He just wanted to be left alone, he never did anything to henry and the others, except a little bit of backtalk. When Richie got home, no one noticed a cut on his lip and a crack on his new, stupid fucking glasses.

The rest of middle school went by in a boresome blur. Friends that last no longer than a month, awkward school dances, more run-ins with the Bowers gang, more split lips and broken glasses, but in the end it landed him the best friend he could ask for, Bill Denbrough. Spending hours cycling around their small town, getting ice cream —Bills pistachio and riches overbearing chocolate everything— acting like knights in the woods, using broken off tree branches as their swords. Anything to fill their time in the smoldering summer days.

Now, them being in the junior year brought a new challenge, specifically a new person.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been on ao3 and i have NOOO idea how thus works, so dont kill me ;)


End file.
